Dennis & Winnie 2
by SPB
Summary: (Sequel to "Dennis & Winnie", requested by SuperNova2015.) Shortly after having settled down for her nap with Dennis, Winnie is woken up by the sounds of Dennis' snoring. She quickly decides she has to do something to help him control it, and settles on a rather cute solution that quickly comes to her mind.


It had only been an hour since Winnie had laid down for a nap at the Hotel Transylvania with her good friend Dennis. With the pacifier in her mouth she truly slept like a baby, a sleep of peacefulness that she hadn't known since she couldn't remember when. Perhaps not since she was an actual baby, just a little werewolf pup being cared for by her parents.

But Winnie was suddenly woken from her peaceful slumber by a strange sound. One that took her a moment to realize as she sat up in the dark, still sucking on the pacifier that Dennis had given to her.

In fact it was when she looked across to Dennis (who was sleeping next to her) that she discovered the source of the noise. It was snoring. Not necessarily loud snoring (Winnie knew of some very loud snorers, and her sensitive ears could pick up on it faster than most) but still snoring all the same.

Winnie watched as Dennis snored peacefully and audibly, looking kind of cute in the process. But at the same time she could remember her mom mentioning how her dad's snoring could be very annoying. How more than once Wayne had been forced to sleep on the couch because his snoring was that bad. The werewolf pup couldn't help but giggle through her binky at the thought of that.

But Winnie wanted to do something to solve Dennis' snoring problem. It didn't bother her but she was certain that other hotel guests might not think the same way, and she didn't want her friend to get into trouble because of it. "_There must be something I can do for him so his snoring doesn't become a problem. He helped me with my nightmares, so I owe him one._" She thought to herself, all the while her binky bobbed up and down in her mouth with each suck.

The little werewolf kept sucking on that pacifier for about a moment or two. And as she suckled, an idea came to her. "_It worked for me, it'll work for him!_" She thought to herself. Carefully, she took the binky out of her mouth, not wanting Dennis to hear her and wake up. It had a bit of saliva on it, so she'd need to get it cleaned first. Fortunately, a few tissues rested in a box nearby.

Carefully and quietly, Winnie got off the bed with her pacifier held tightly in one of her paws. She grabbed one tissue and started wiping her pacifier until she couldn't see any saliva on it. Then she carefully crawled back to the bed and climbed up to where she was right next to Dennis once again. Smiling, she carefully popped the pacifier into Dennis' mouth, and then she watched and waited.

Dennis didn't seem to have realized what had transpired as he continued to sleep, he just started suckling on the pacifier in apparent unawareness. He suckled it and as he did so he became more and more relaxed with each passing second.

Winnie giggled at the sight. "_Dennis looks so cute with my pacifier. I think it fits him even more than it does me._" She thought. Then, satisfied with what she thought was a good deed, Winnie lay back down next to Dennis and shut her eyes as she went back to sleep. Dennis was going to be in for an adorable surprise when he woke up.

* * *

A short time later, naptime came to an end for the little monsters. Dennis and Winnie, by some stroke of luck, woke up at the same time. But Dennis felt… strange, he swore he could feel something foreign and rubbery in his mouth.

Dennis looked all around and then down at himself, surprised to find Winnie's pacifier in his mouth bobbing up and down. But maybe he was just imagining things?

Dennis gave the pacifier a few suckles just to be sure. It was definitely Winnie's pacifier, the color and design left no doubts in his mind about who its owner was. He pulled it out of his mouth, giving it back to Winnie rather awkwardly. "This yours. I not recall it being in my mouth before we take a nap." He apologized to her.

But Winnie decided to come clean as she looked at her friend and told him straight. "It not. Me put my binky in your mouth while you asleep. Me hear you snoring and want to do something about it so you not get in trouble."

Dennis blushed a bit upon hearing his friend's explanation. Still, he managed to smile as he knew what Winnie was referring to. "Is okay, Mommy say loud snoring run in family. She once tell me about how Papa Drac keep Great-Auntie Lydia awake with his snoring one time, and Great-Auntie Lydia get really mad. You good friend for helping me with snoring."

The two exchanged a hug as Winnie told Dennis with a smile. "Is okay, me happy to help. Me want you to be happy," Then she kissed Dennis on the cheek, much to his surprise. "Me think you cute whether you snore or not. Me like you."

Dennis blinked and blushed a bit, surprised at what Winnie had just told him. He hadn't expected such a statement, but nevertheless he was able to bring himself to say. "Me like you too, Winnie. Thank you for letting me borrow pacifier."

Just then, Winnie sniffed the air with her nose and licked her lips. "You welcome, Dennis. Me always happy to help friend. Now let's go, smells like your mommy made lunch for us."

Dennis could smell it too. "Yeah, she has. Mommy makes best lunches," He hopped down from the bed. "Next time me snore badly, just put pacifier in me mouth."

The werewolf pup nodded as she hopped down from the bed too. "Me will, you welcome to borrow me pacifier anytime. Me can always get another one. Big family, you know." Then the little monsters headed off to Dennis' living space, looking forward to a delicious lunch prepared by Mavis.


End file.
